


一篇旧文

by lazyst_427



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyst_427/pseuds/lazyst_427





	一篇旧文

午后的阳光洒在伯纳乌的草皮上，似乎所有的景物都染上了懒洋洋的颜色。

几乎所有队员都终止了训练去健身房或者休息室了，皇家马德里最近在联赛里取得的不错成绩让一向严厉的教练Mourinho也变得宽容了，这几天的训练的气氛总是其乐融融的。

Cristiano Ronaldo却还留在场上，他的脚下摆了三十个左右的足球，离球门线26M的距离，他正在练习任意球。“砰！砰！”皮球一个个的砸向球门，有些进了，更多的却是砸在了门框或者飞出边线。Ronaldo有些焦躁的抓了抓头——最近他的任意球球风不顺，独步天下的“落叶球”总是不能发威。

就在此时，Ronaldo感到有人扯了扯他的球衣，回过头，皇马的23号正看着他，左手还攥着他的衣角没有松开。

Mesut Oezil，这个夏天从德甲转会到皇马的球员，大概是语言不通，这个皮肤白皙的德国年轻人在刚来到伯纳乌的时候显得有些内向，平时也总是和他的国家队队友Sami Khedira呆在一起，不过这一切都不能影响Ronaldo什么，他在这已经混了一个赛季，和球队的所有人打成一片，在更衣室里他和Marcelo、Pepe更是活宝一般的存在，他们几个耍宝的时候Ronaldo用眼角偷偷瞄过这个安静的德国小子，似乎发现了正在憋笑的痕迹，这让他多少有些莫名的成就感。

Oezil虽然为德国队效力，可实际上他是土耳其血统，虽然会说德语和土耳其语却都不太标准，来到西班牙这些时间他学了简单的西班牙语和英语，至于Ronaldo，在曼联效力的六年已经让他的英语十分流利，此时他听见Oezil用英语对他说——让我来给你排人墙吧。

Ronaldo有些困惑，他为什么不去休息呢？不过他也乐得有人陪着练习，说实话他真喜欢这小子在球场上的感觉，看不出这柔弱的仿佛一推就倒的小身板却有着非比寻常的球感，这就是所谓只有他们这些人懂的“足球的语言”吧。

Oezil乖乖站在Ronaldo的前面去了，战战兢兢不知所措的感觉让人以为刚才自告奋勇排人墙的不是他，Ronaldo站定，深吸一口气，助跑，起脚——在训练时他从不放水，即使面对的是自己的队友。可刚一出脚，他就发现：坏了！

皮球直冲着Oezil的面门而去，Ronaldo知道这个球打在脸上会是什么后果，可他还来不及喊，就看到Oezil双手捂着脸软绵绵的倒下去了……

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

皇家马德里保健室内。

足球砸到了Oezil左眼的眉骨，还好骨头没什么事，只是肿了一大块，队医给他敷了药，为了固定药物用绷带将眼睛一圈圈裹住，加上他天生的薄唇和小巧的下巴，看上去竟有一种深深的禁欲之感。

　　“嘿，你……没事吧？”Ronaldo守在他身边，语气里全是惶恐不安。  
他不想因为自己让队友受伤。

“头还有点晕……”Oezil用简单的英语缓缓说着。

“对不起，都怪我，不该用那么大力……”Ronaldo笨拙的道歉。

“是我自己要当人墙的。”Oezil似乎笑了一下，又不好意思的颔首，他在害羞的时候总是会下意识的做这个动作。

…………

Ronaldo不知道该说什么好，一向没心没肺的他突然觉得紧张起来了。

“那，你在这里，我出去……”他艰难的组织着能让Oezil听懂的语言。

Oezil却突然伸手抓住了他的手，因为眼睛被遮住，所以发力和Ronaldo的任意球一样失了准头，Ronaldo被拽得一下子扑在他身上。

队医早就出去了，皇马保健室里静悄悄的，Ronaldo看到Oezil露在绷带边缘的皮肤微微发红——他比赛的时候也是这样，眼圈泛着不正常的红色——就像被人狠狠蹂躏过一样。

突然冒出的想法把Ronaldo吓了一跳，眼睛上裹着绷带的Oezil——他还是第一次这么近看他——有一股雌雄莫辩的味道。

“cris……”Oezil抓着他手腕的手移到了他的后背，隔着队服缓缓摸索着。

他摸索的力道就像他的人一样，绵软的无力的，却又恰到好处的让人心痒。

紧接着他的唇也摸索过来，在Ronaldo做出反应之前轻轻吻在他脸上，马上颤抖着离开，似乎这一吻已经用尽了他全部的勇气。

“cris……”他的英语发音并不标准，可足够让Ronaldo听得清清楚楚，“你总是能让我开心……”

“为什么……？”Ronaldo被他的手挑逗起欲望，调整了下姿势，两手撑在Oezil身侧，俯瞰着他。

“我喜欢你，cris。”Oezil觉得以他现有的词汇量反正也无法说清楚，索性直奔主题。

“……”Ronaldo不是没和男人做过，事实上足球运动员很多都是“双”，他觉得自己将来还是要和女人结婚的，可这绝对不会妨碍他寻找其他乐子，比如他现在和皇马的8号，同样是世界足球先生的Kaka之间的关系——外界关于他俩的传言他早有耳闻，事实上这些传闻半真半假，他喜欢巴西人那张漂亮的脸和床上的技巧，可要是再进一步他却不愿意去想了。他，Cristiano Ronaldo，不会让这些原本应该成为人间乐事的东西变成自己的困扰，他的所有重心都在球场，而不是儿女情长。

感觉到Ronaldo没有反应，Oezil紧张坏了，他轻轻喘着，连抚摸着对方后背的双手都微微颤抖起来了。

他有点后悔这么快表明心意，如果不是双眼被绷带裹住打死他也说不出这些话，暂时陷入的黑暗世界给予他一种莫名的无畏之感，知道那人就在身边却看不见他，明知是掩耳盗铃的行为却还是说了出来，可这几秒钟的沉默又让他不敢想象如果被拒绝的话自己会受到多么大的伤害。

Cristiano Ronaldo，在来皇马之前他就知道他——全世界谁不知道他呢？这个可以让所有镁光灯都聚集在自己身上的男人，世界第一身价的球员，爱他的人和恨他的人一样多。原本他以为自己和这样的人不会产生什么交集，可当自己真正成为皇马一员，和这个人成为队友为了一个队伍的荣誉而共同奋斗，在午后的伯纳乌球场一起训练的时候，他才意识到，这个人——并不像外界媒体报道的那样，高傲自大目空一切，他很努力，也很有趣，有他在的地方总是能爆发出笑声，即使他听不太懂他们在笑什么，可欢乐的情绪总是能感染很多人，他喜欢这样的气氛。

不知不觉便开始偷偷地注意他，每次他热心肠的充当自己和Sami的翻译的时候都会有隐隐的喜悦，上一场皇马大胜拉科的比赛，自己打进第三个进球时，看到他张开双臂跑来，两人相拥的那一刻，内心产生的悸动让他再也无法忽视。

唇上突然传来湿润的触感打断了Oezil的胡思乱想。

哎……？这是怎么回事？是他吗？他在吻自己？

Oezil有些慌，双眼看不见让他下意识的想躲避这个吻。

Ronaldo停住，却凑到身下人的耳边，低低的用葡语说了一句：“Mesut，你这样让人好想欺负……”紧接着便使了力让他不再乱动，俯下身狠狠吻住了那薄薄的唇瓣。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

暂时失去视觉让其他触感变得异常敏感，Oezil这还是第一次享受男人的亲吻，是的，享受。他觉得自己像个女人一样推拒了几下就被牢牢控制住，这让那微弱的反抗也显得像是欲拒还迎，这种想法所带来的羞耻感让他全身都像烧着了一般，可他却来不及想那么多，因为Ronaldo的接吻技巧真是太好了。

除了刚开始有点急狠的动作，一旦控制住对方，他就会放慢节奏，在辗转着双唇的同时，舌头也勾进Oezil嘴里，深深的，一下一下的，慢慢地挑逗，让Oezil不知道该怎么办的舌头也绕上他的。Oezil当然接过吻，不过之前都是和女人接吻，自然要由他来主导，这一次他成为被引导的对象，这种被占有的快感让他很快深陷其中。

“嗯……”Oezil忍不住哼出声，现在他的脑子已经糊成一团，根本无法分神去在意这声音是多么的诱人。

Ronaldo的呼吸明显粗重起来，他稍稍撑起身，看到身下人被自己蹂躏得红艳的薄唇，Oezil的肤色很白，而此时他暴露在空气中的脸蛋、脖颈都泛着粉红色，甚至能感觉到蒸腾出的热气，没想到这个平时总是低眉顺眼的小子竟然这么……这么热情。目光向下看去，Oezil穿着皇马的主场白色队服，这队服设计的最大特点就是“透”，而且是若隐若现的透，让人不禁揣测皇马高层的险恶用意。这时Ronaldo看到Oezil的乳首将队服撑起两个微微的突起，配合着因为激动而不断起伏的胸膛，显得无比情色。

将手指隔着衣服轻轻按揉着左边已经硬起来的乳首，Ronaldo满意的听到Oezil发出呻吟，身下的人早就软成一滩，双臂无力的挂在自己的背上，红润的小嘴微微张着，一副任人宰割的模样。

平时和Kaka做的时候，Ronaldo并不总是主导的一方，总体来说一半一半，别看Kaka看上去像个正人君子，上了床就化身为狼，就算做受方的时候也很难露出这样的表情，两人用技巧达到高潮的次数较多，可在心理上，Ronaldo还是喜欢这种完全控制对方的感觉。

现在Ronaldo真的很想赞扬球衣的设计者，布料的摩擦给Oezil带来了更大的快感，而他甚至可以透过这半透明的布看见那淡色的乳晕，欺负够了左边的，他又俯下身，隔着衣服吮吸起右边的乳首。

“啊……cris……不……”巨大的快感让Oezil无所适从，他从来不知道原来男人的胸部也有这样的敏感带。直到乳首前的那一块布料湿透了，Ronaldo才放过他。

无力的双手被抓住了，在黑暗中被引向未知的地方，直到碰到一个又硬又热的地方，同为男人，Oezil知道那是什么。Ronaldo的声音在耳边响起：“Mesut，乖，摸摸它。”

手被强硬的按在那个地方，Oezil又羞又急，再加上看不见，他根本不知道该怎么做，Ronaldo也没有任何动作，就这么静静地呆了几秒，Oezil终于忍不住委屈的说：“我，我看不见，我不会……”

Ronaldo似乎笑了一声：“真嫩。”当然是用葡语说的，Oezil听不懂。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

双臂一用力将Oezil抱起来，又吻住他的唇，这次双手也探到队服下抚摸着他赤裸的身体，将那件宽松的球衣慢慢从Oezil身上褪去。

眼睛上的绷带因为这一动作而变松，有种要掉不掉的趋势，Oezil伸手去摸，又被Ronaldo制止住：“别动，这样好看。”

听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，应该是Ronaldo拖掉了自己的衣服，紧接着吻从脸颊滑到下巴，再到脖颈、前胸、乳首……无处不在的亲吻让Oezil狂乱起来，手也大胆的摸着Ronaldo赤裸的精壮的肌肉，这个让所有男人都羡慕不已的身体，此刻可以任他为所欲为。  
突然，Oezil感到自己被Ronaldo翻了过来，俯趴在床上，裤子也被脱了下来，他马上意识到接下来要发生什么，可身为男人的自尊让他无法接受这样的动作，他开始扭动起身体想要转过来。

“不想受伤就别乱动！”Ronaldo突然吼了一声。他实在不明白，明明是眼前这个人先勾引他的，可这一会儿乖顺一会儿抗拒的反应是怎么回事？管不了那么多了，火已经被挑起来了，再不发泄绝对会被憋死，何况他们已经调了足够长时间的情，他对待女人都没有这么好的耐心。

Oezil的腰线有着很好看的弧度，现在那里轻轻抖着似乎不堪一折，看得Ronaldo血气上涌，他的手指抚上Oezil后处的密穴，一用力，就插进去一根。

“啊——！”，从未被侵犯过的后方受到这样的对待，Oezil大叫出来，挣扎着想要逃开。

可此时的Ronaldo就像一只发情的小野兽，没有人能逃得出他的控制。他一只手忙着开拓Oezil的后处，另一只手则绕到前面轻轻握住他因为惊吓而疲软的性器。

顿时，Oezil感到全身的血液都向下身涌去，Ronaldo手上的动作和他的吻技不相上下，轻揉慢捻很快又让那里重新精神起来。

“嗯……嗯……别……”前方的快感和后方的疼痛交织在一起，Oezil脑子里一团乱，不知道自己说了些什么也不知道自己是不是还在反抗。

手指很快加到三根，Oezil的呻吟也渐渐变了调，他的声音本来就很嫩，现在就像小猫叫一样，一声一声直挠人心，可以听出欢愉的情绪明显占了上风。

Ronaldo感到那紧窒的腔道中逐渐分泌出越来越多的液体，可他还在耐心的摸索着，终于，手指触到那个可以让所有男人都难以自持的柔软的凸起上，轻轻揉弄了一下，果然，身下的Oezil浑身一哆嗦，另一只手中已经是一触即发的性器吐出了更多的黏液，看样子就要到极限了。

“啊……啊……cris……好舒服……”生理的快感终于战胜了心理的羞涩，Oezil再也忍不住哭叫出来。

Ronaldo有点施虐的用手指按揉着那里，Oezil大幅度地摇晃着腰部，试图让自己的下身与床单摩擦，可Ronaldo捞着他的腰，他只能在他手里难受的动着：“cris……求你，让我出来啊……啊……”

不知道自己说的是德语土耳其语西班牙语还是英语，不知道Ronaldo有没有听懂，他感到那人突然伏在自己的背上，后处的穴口一紧，比手指粗好几倍的东西狠狠插了进来

“疼——”那东西又粗又热，一下就顶到了最深处，本来即将到达顶峰的快感突然遭受这样的冲击一下子熄了火，那滋味别提有多难受了。

　 一股莫名的委屈涌上心头，眼泪也不受控制的开始往外冒，Oezil一边忍受着Ronaldo一下一下的顶弄一边“呜呜”得哭出声来，可是因为身上那个人动作太猛太快，连哭声都被冲得七零八落的。

　 就着相连的姿势，Ronaldo一把把Oezil翻过来，看到他哭得满脸泪水，绷带都湿了，忍不住吻了吻他的唇，可下身的动作一点没减缓。

　 “Mesut……你好可爱……”Ronaldo一边抽插一边在Oezil耳边喃喃道。

　 他是用英语说的，Oezil听懂了“可爱”这个词，可他现在没心思去害羞了，身体里的那个大家伙让他很痛，可又有一种说不出来的酥麻快感正顺着脊柱向全身蔓延。

　 啊——那个让人发疯的地方又被碰到了！Oezil身子猛得一弹，Ronaldo也察觉到了，性器顶住那个地方缓缓研磨着。

　 “嗯……嗯……”Oezil被折磨得只能舒服得摇晃着脑袋，绷带散了一床他也没有发觉。  
这次他的性器只靠后方的刺激就挺立起来，Ronaldo又火上浇油左手去抚弄他的性器右手拨弄着他的乳首，这三重的刺激因为双眼被蒙住又放大了好几倍。Oezil再也撑不住了，抖着身子射了出来。

　 因为射精后穴也产生了强大的挤压感，Ronaldo也被刺激得低低呻吟起来，重重地抽插了几下之后，将欲望释放在Oezil的身体里。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

高潮过后的困倦感让两人紧紧相拥倒在床上，Ronaldo还在平复着呼吸，没想到这个德国小子的身体竟是如此销魂，比他遇见的所有女人都美味，可Oezil就不这么想了，原本他只是想向Ronaldo表白的，不，原本这个表白也是突发，可是竟然进展到被吃干抹净的地步——真主啊，告诉他刚才的一切都是做梦吧！

两人都没有说话，气氛有点尴尬，Oezil感到身边的Ronaldo要翻身下床，一把抓住他的胳膊：“你去哪？”

“你眼睛上的绷带开了，我去给你换新绷带。” Ronaldo一边说一边用手势比划着。

看到Oezil松开了手，却还是那么赤身裸体傻乎乎的坐着，整个肿起来的左眼让他看上去——像一只被揍了的金鱼。Ronaldo因为自己冒出这样的念头而忍不住笑了出来。

细心的将绷带一圈一圈缠绕在受伤的眼睛上，Ronaldo看了看Oezil大腿上星星点点的湿痕，说：“我得帮你清理一下。”说着便拿起医用纱布轻轻擦拭着Oezil的身体。

触碰到后处的穴口时，Oezil明显瑟缩了一下身体，Ronaldo想到刚才那里给自己带来的销魂蚀骨的滋味，觉得有些口干：“你这是第一……和男人吗？”

“cirs，我说过我喜欢你，我是因为喜欢你才这么做的。” Oezil有些难以置信——Ronaldo把他想象成什么人了。

Ronaldo一愣，停止了手上的动作——今天的一切发生的都太突然了，这不是两个人为了找乐子而做爱，事实上在此之前两人的交集都少的可怜，Oezil在他的印象中就是一个腼腆内向的男人，他们怎么会发展到这一步？

“我想我们还是快点离开这里吧，一会儿有人进来就不好了。”见Ronaldo半天没有反应，一股难言的羞愤涌上Oezil的心头，他翻身下床。

“啊，好。” Ronaldo回过神来，下意识的去扶Oezil。

可就在这时，他看见一行泪水Oezil眼睛上的绷带中缓缓流出，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，强忍着不让自己发出声音。

Ronaldo感到自己的心就像是被什么戳了一下似的，猛的一疼，他想也没想就将眼前这具单薄的身体紧紧拥入怀中……


End file.
